


Gene's Grand Day Out

by Fabrisse



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gene's Grand Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ruuger, who provided the title, at the "Friends will be friends" challenge.

Peter and Olivia had just run off to meet Broyles. Nothing major was happening, but they needed to brief him before he testified in Washington again. Walter was looking around the lab in that restless way he had which meant he would either start self-medicating in fifteen minutes, blow-up the lab -- possibly with a hole to another universe, or sulk. None of those sounded particularly good to Astrid today, so she went to Fandango to see what movies were playing. Sometimes, pop-culture could distract him.

"Astrid, can you drive?"

"You've been driven by me lots of times, Walter."

"Yes, yes, but I mean can you drive a truck. Not a big one, but I thought a truck might be easier than hitching a trailer to the back -- for backing up and things. I mean, since Peter won't let me drive any more."

"The Commonwealth of Massachusetts won't let you drive any more. And, yes, I can drive a small truck or a hitched trailer. I even have FBI training on it."

Walter brightened. "That's wonderful, Aspirin. I'll get everything organized and we can leave at eleven." He disappeared into his little office and Astrid wondered exactly what she'd just agreed to.

***   
Not quite two hours later, she was driving to Vermont the station wagon hitched to a trailer with Gene behind them. Astrid had managed to convince Walter that the "Wheels of the Bus" didn't need to go "round and round," nor did she need to know how many bottles were left if one "should accidentally fall." They'd found a good jazz radio station and rolled down the windows, and Walter was smiling at the passing scenery. 

"Astro, stop here."

She looked at the sign for the [Saint-Gaudens National Historic Site](http://www.nps.gov/saga/index.htm) and said, "I'm not sure they'll be happy about Gene."

"No, no. We're headed for a farm in Woodstock for Gene, but they're not expecting us before three. We'll stay overnight and head back in the morning." He saw the distressed look on her face. "Separate rooms, of course."

Astrid smiled. "That hadn't even occurred to me. I didn't pack an overnight bag."

Walter grinned. "I picked up your 'go' bag and it's in the back."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Walter. I'll need to call in before too long, but getting out into the country was a nice thought." She turned into the drive way.

After talking to the ranger in charge, who was very surprised to see an FBI agent with an old man and a cow (and after he'd made a call to Agent Broyles who'd managed to sound both amused and intimidating), pasturage was arrange for Gene while they visited the museum. 

Walter was fascinated by everything, from the cast of Lincoln for the statue in Chicago, to the Sculptor-in-Residence who didn't seem at all bothered by his endless questions. When they finally left, both their stomachs were grumbling, and Walter said, "It's only thirty minutes to the farm. They'll have sandwiches waiting for us. Do you still need to call in?"

"I spoke to Agent Broyles earlier. He looks forward to hearing about our adventures."

Walter nodded distractedly. "You should get Gene back into the trailer," he said, and got into the passenger seat.

Astrid laughed to herself. How had this become her life?

***   
The farm in Woodstock was owned by old friends of Walters. They asked after Peter, and apparently, Gene had been one of their heifers originally. She was turned loose in the pasture and immediately went to work on the grass.

"Don't worry, Ms Astrid. We'll milk her with ours this evening, and tomorrow morning before you leave." Mr. Cuthbert smiled at her warmly. "You seem to be good with Walter."

"I like him. I admit, this wasn't at all what I expected when I got a degree in Linguistics and joined the FBI, but I'm amazed at how well it all suits me."

Mr. Cuthbert nodded. "It's Peter, of course."

"What?"

"My old woman and I noticed it years ago. Peter attracts the people he needs to him. And heaven help anyone who shouldn't be near him or the people he loves. Bad things tend to happen, mostly without Peter even knowing."

Astrid looked at him closely. "How long have you known the Bishops?"

"Since Peter was nine. Twenty-five years or thereabouts. We even visited Walter a couple of times at Saint Clair's until the nurses said we were upsetting him more than helping him."

Astrid nodded. "I'm sorry. I think he needed visitors more than anyone ever acknowledged." She looked out into the field at Gene running around with some of the herd. "Are they all right?"

"Just fine, Ms Astrid. Now, dinner will be earlier than you're probably used to in the city. Just homemade macaroni and cheese and a salad, since that's Walter's favorite, but could I interest you in a piece of pie now? The strawberries have just started, and my old woman's is the best strawberry-rhubarb you'll ever taste. We could even manage a glass of fresh milk to go with it."

Astrid grinned and called to Walter. "Pie and a glass of milk?"

"That sounds wonderful, Asbo."

She shook her head and said to herself, "I don't even know where some of them come from."

***   
Walter had insisted on milking Gene himself that night, much to the Cuthberts' amusement. "I find it soothing," was all he said before finding a bucket.

Astrid helped Mrs. Cuthbert in the kitchen and reminded Walter to wash his hands when the men came back from the barn.

"Is Gene settled in?"

Walter beamed at her. "I think she needed the vacation. I got a second bucket, not quite a full one, of course, but still, two buckets of milk from her tonight."

"We'll have to see if we can find her pasturage more often. I think technically Harvard has the right to pasture her on Cambridge Common."

"Will you look into it when we get back? I want to start making cheeses, and it will take more milk."

Astrid grinned and said, "I like the ice cream, you know. The butter toffee was a real winner."

"But cheese, Asteroid, is the very perfection of milk."

Mrs. Cuthbert handed her a plate of macaroni and cheese. "I'll pass along my recipe."

Astrid took a bite and moaned. "Please do. This is the best I've ever tasted."

Walter smiled. "Martha is a marvel at cookery. I've never known a better cook."

Mr. Cuthbert said, "It helps that all the cheese is made here. Mostly cheddars, but we do a couple of blue cheeses and one that has a parmesan texture, though, of course, we can't call it that."

"If you're thinking of enlisting my help with the project, Walter, one bite of this convinced me." 

She and Walter smiled at each other before paying the appropriate attention to the perfect macaroni and cheese.

***   
They breakfasted on omelets and toast with homemade blueberry jam before going on a long walk around the farm. Astrid managed to keep Walter away from the bull and generally just enjoyed being out in fresh air and sunshine without having to worry about Observers, aliens, parallel universes, or giant viruses.

"We don't do this enough," Walter said.

"What?"

"Take time for ourselves. The joy of discovery or digging into a problem is unsurpassed, but one does need to recharge one's batteries now and again."

Astrid patted his arm. "One does, Walter."

"If we start back around noon, we should be back home well before rush hour." 

"That sounds fine, but this time, let's stop for lunch?"

Walter smiled. "Martha's packing us a picnic basket including a whole pie for ourselves -- well, we can save a slice for Peter and Olivia, if you think we should. I bought cheese and jam for Olivia and Agent Broyles, too." 

He seemed a little anxious, and she said, "I'm sure they'll love it."

Astrid took a deep breath of fresh air and said, "And I'm sure Gene enjoyed her day out, too."


End file.
